Amelia
by chocolate3271
Summary: Derek always wanted to a good big brother and now he has one more chance.


Derek Shepard was having a normal day. As normal as a day in neuro can be. His day was going fine until she entered the picture again. He was standing at the economists desk getting a patient's chart when the red headed devil appeared behind him.

"Derek." Addison says.

"What do you want?" Derek asks her.

"I'm not here to fight you. It's Amelia. She's really sick." She tells him.

"What?" He says. "Why didn't I know this before?"

"She didn't want you to know." Addison says handing him her chart.

He flips through it looking for any sign of hope. He read they had tried multiple medicines and none had really helped. She didn't have a lot of time lot and was running out of options.

"Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease." He read from the chart. "When was it diagnosed?"

"Eight months ago."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?!" He said raising his voice.

"She didn't want you to know. Derek. It was her choice." Addison says to him. "She made me promise to let her tell you."

"What treatments have you tried?" He asks.

"Derek we both know that there are no treatments."

"There has to be something! There has to be something we can do!" He shouts.

Before Addison can answer him he takes off to Amelia's room.

She. He reaches her room he looks in the window and his heart breaks into a million pieces. In the bed he sees his baby sister wrapped in a blanket looking so small in the big bed. Her favorite pink beanie was on her head. Oxygen tubes were placed in her nose to help her breathe.

He feels a knot well up in his chest as he looked at his sister. A hand on his shoulders pulls him out of his mind. He looks to his side and sees his wife standing next to him.

"I heard about Amy." She says. "Do you think you can help her?"

"I will help her. She's too young to die. She has so much life left to love and this won't cut it short." He says still looking at his sister.

"I know you'll help her." Meredith tells him. "You're amazing."

He manages to smile. She kisses him.

"I know you can do it."

For the next two days he worked non stop in his office. Doing mounds of research for his baby sister looking for any sign of hope. The amount of research he was doing was getting to him and the finding nothing was frustrating him. The book in his hand had nothing helpful I it and it made him angry. He throws the book across and room and buried his head in his hands.

Meredith hearing the crash goes into his office and kneels by her husband.

"Mexico." He says still looking down.

"What about Mexico?" She asks him.

"When she went into rehab I promised her when it was all done I would take her to Mexico and we go see the ocean and sit on the beach and build sandcastles just like when we're kids and everything would be okay. She made it through rehab and I never took her. So I have to make her better. I'm going to take her to Mexico." He says as a few tears fell down his face.

"That sounds wonderful Derek. She'll love it." Meredith says while rubbing his back.

"Who am I kidding? Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease has no cure. Why would she do this?!" Derek says jumping to his feet.

Before Meredith can say anything Derek storms out of his office and finds Addison who was laying on Amelia's bed holding her close.

His hand on the doorknob he was ready to go inside and give Addison a piece of his mind when Meredith stops him.

"Don't do this Derek."

"Why would Addison do this? Why would she bring Amy to me if she knew I couldn't help her?! Why would anyone do that?!" He yells.

"Derek, She didn't bring Amy here because she thought you could save her. She brought her here so you could say good bye." She tells him.

"You can't do this." He says. "You can't tell me to stop trying."

"I'm not telling you to stop trying. We can pump her full of more drugs. We can ventilate her because she won't be able to breathe by herself." Meredith says. "But it'll still end the same way. The last person to hold her to touch her will be a doctor or a nurse. Or it could be you."

She takes his hands.

"She's terminal Derek. We can't change that but you can hold her. Comfort her. She needs you Derek. She needs her big brother for this part."

Sighing he quietly goes in Amelia's room. Addison when she sees him moves aside. Derek climbs on the bed next to her and pulls her sister into his arms.

 _If I lay here_

"Derek." She whispers.

"I'm here Amy." He whispers to her.

"Are we going to Mexico?" She asks him quietly unable to keep her eyes open.

 _If I just lay here._

"Yeah. We are. It's beautiful there. An ocean so clear you can see the bottom and all the fish. White sand. We're going to build sandcastles and play in the ocean. We're going to have so much fun. I promise." He says holding her tighter.

 _Would you lie with me?_

A smile spreads across Amelia's face as her heart monitor rings out. Derek held his baby sister in his arms as she slips away from him.

 _And just forget the world._


End file.
